I Want Her
by dreamweaver71
Summary: A curious Johnny thinks about a certain con-woman
1. Chapter 1

Out of the blue, out of nowhere I created this piece. I think it was after reading a certain fanfic on this site I decided to do this but, I just need to get it out so, enjoy!

He needed her.

Wanted. Lusted. Pined. Any word that constituted for desire, he felt it for her. He didn't want a relationship with her just for sex. He wanted a relationship with her because, she could understand him. There were so many comparisons and contrasts between them; it was hard not to think of a future alliance.

Both of them shared the insane family trait. His family consisted of a crazy murderous father and a man that had grown to be his most hated 'family friend'. Hers consisted of a mentally unstable cousin, an over protective mother, and a power hungry, traditional grandmother of some sorts. But, there was someone in their family that they could always turn to for some sort of affection. Their siblings. He had his crazy sister to look forward to and she had her two sisters and brother in heaven. He could only imagine what kind of man her brother was like. What kind of man could make her break down the walls around her heart?

They both also had a burning hatred of the good hearted mobsters, Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan. He heard murmurs about her in Port-Charles, which proved that this idiotic town had nothing better to do. Sonny had tried to hide her and their love child from his wife. Claiming to be doing it for their own good, he handed her over to Jason. He agreed to be a part of the baby's life, raise it, own it, and cherish it in his harmful lifestyle. What he couldn't believe was that Jason had lied about his son Jake and tried to keep him out of his 'dangerous' lifestyle, when he was so willing to bring her baby into the madness. And when the relationship was done and over, she tried to move on. Brainwashing herself in to thinking that it was for the best, they didn't mean to hurt her.

But he saw it every time he laid eyes on her. He felt it every time she walked by him. He knew what she was thinking. She hated the fact that Corinthos and Morgan could walk around town like gods. They could do whatever the hell they wanted and blame innocent souls for their actions. They were walking all over the people in this town, and no one cared. She had tried many times to expose Jason as the dangerous mobster that no one could handle, but his new bitch Elizabeth, was in too deep to get out. She had his son, and was going down with him too. He could only imagine the abundance of information she had on Corinthos and Morgan. What were their strengths? Weaknesses? Loves and hates? He knew if he persuaded her, she would tell, and they would both be happy.

Then there were the Spencers. The pure hearted could-do-no-wrong Spencers they fell in love with.

It was a mistake.

Yes, he admitted, that Lulu helped him fill a void in his life that had been there for a long time. That part of his heart that needed a friend. But, she was confused as hell. So was her brother, 

Lucky. They both held a flame for their former loves, Liz and Logan yet, they had no problem tampering with his and her hearts in the process. So he pushed Lulu away for her own good and she did the same with Lucky, hoping he would do the right thing. It was only a matter of time before they found their true love, wasn't it?

Then there was the piece de résistance, the one thing that may bind them for all eternity. There was a loneliness embedded deep inside their minds that would never go away. Through the many partners they had in life, none of them shared the feeling of complete abandonment. He remembered the first time he felt like that, the time his father used him for his own personal gain. But, he had been using him for years until he was old enough to walk away and take over. She had her adopted father use her as well but, she got away earlier. It was undecided if it was for the better or worse.

So, here was Johnny Zacchara, in Kelly's, contemplating a relationship with a woman he had never met before. The same woman, Samantha McCall came walking, or more like limping into the famous restaurant, trying to become independent from the cane she was now using. He had no idea why but when she accidentally looked into his eyes and smiled, he smiled back.

He contemplated an imaginary relationship with this woman in his head. Already figuring out her strengths, weaknesses, loves, hates. He had to wonder though,

Was he turning insane like his father?

Remember, R/R with no flames! They burn. I might do a Sam version of this if you're all willing to read it.


	2. Chapter 2

Should she have any feelings for him?

It probably wasn't the greatest idea. His name was associated with the murder of her cousin's lover and the shooting of her ex-lover's son. But, she couldn't deny the obvious connection she felt with the man. You know, lonely soul with lonely soul. Maybe they could be friends one day, god knows she needed one. And who knows, maybe with their corresponding personalities, they could go on talking forever.

There was of course, the twisted family factor. She had the overbearing mother, horny stepfather, delusional cousin, and two sisters. His consisted of a cold hearted father, another annoying Lansing to deal with, and a very promiscuous sister. But it was that very sister and hers, who were their saviors in life. She saw how he would annihilate someone if they screwed with his sister, and she would do the same for hers. After all, they were the only people that would love them, no matter what.

They weren't original citizens of Port Charles so, naturally, they were the usual suspects. No matter what the crime, their past was the first shred of evidence used against them. There was no room for redemption for the black sheep of the town. None at all. He was accused of murdering Georgie, Emily and kidnapping and shooting Michael. She could understand that angered look plastered on his face wherever he went. These accusations thrown at him were getting annoying, she should know; she had her fair share of them thrown at her face. Conceiving on purpose, kidnapping Sonny's kids, and faking an attack just for Lucky's attention. Those audacious comments were thrown at her and like him, she had acted out in anger against them. But there was always someone behind this maniac uproar and that was a sore spot shared between her and him.

Sonny and Jason.

She had known them for years, being Jason's fiancée. She learned to like Sonny over time, even though he had wanted to keep their baby a secret. And of course, she loved Jason with all her heart, but his recent lying ways literally broke her apart. She had sheltered a growing hatred for him and the mob boss who defended his actions no matter what. He on the other hand, had only dealt with them for months, and had somehow harbored more hate for them than she could ever imagine. From what she had heard, Sonny used him as bait, threatened the sacred sanctity that was his family, and even ordered a hit on him for false accusations. Jason just followed Sonny like a long lost puppy. That annoyed the hell out of her and Johnny. If he ever came knocking at the door, looking for ways to bring them down, she would gladly help.

Of course, how could she forget the other binding factor between them? The one that made their hearts harden at the thought of it. They had relationships with the Spencer clan.

Was it a mistake?

He had willingly given his heart out to someone who would listen to him talk. Something she was sure he didn't do very often and of course she listened. But, she always had a light in her heart for someone else, Logan. That's why he pushed her away, even though he had that tough 

exterior covering most of his body, that small soft spot couldn't take the hurt any more. Eerily like her and Lucky. Lucky would never admit he still loved Liz but, Sam could clearly see it in the way he spoke about her, the way he defended her no matter what. She didn't expect him to drop her like that but, when he actually comprehended Liz's lies over hers, she distanced herself for the well being of both of them. He did that too, distancing himself for Lulu. He needed time to comprehend what was going on around him, before he did something foolish to break his heart even more.

Finally, the last thing she could think of. It was not something resentful or cheerful. Happy or hateful. The day she lost her daughter and he lost his mother, was the day they lost their leading ladies. There was a part of her heart that was missing, but was filled with pain of knowing her daughter could've survived today if she had done this or that. She was positive that Johnny must have felt this way when his mother died for him. Something probably could've been done that night she was shot. Maybe if he was a bit older, a bit wiser, he could've saved her. But like her daughter, his mother was gone. No was to resurrect them from the dead and show them what they had turned out to be.

Wiping the fresh tears from her face, she got up from the table outside and forced her weight onto her favorite accessory, her cane. It was good for Sam to get out and have a moment to herself but, it was even better to sulk about the past with a famous cup of Kelly's hot chocolate with whipped cream. The whipped cream made it a little less painful.

Opening the door to the restaurant, she noticed the dull darkness in the corner of her eye. Turning around, she saw the lone table in the corner. No fancy light fixture hanging above it, just a lone table with a cup of coffee and Johnny Zacchara sitting right behind it. She saw him glance up into her eyes and all she could do was smile at the awkward yet pleasing situation.

She was surprised when he smiled back.

Making her way over to Mike's counter, she waited a trivial amount of time before a waitress brought out her hot chocolate, with the whipped cream of course. Glancing around for a chair to rest her legs, she spotted none. All filled up by the gossiping members of Port Charles. Taking one last look around, she spotted a chair right at Johnny's table. So she forced her weight on her cane one more time, making her way towards the table slowly before asking,

"May I take a seat here?"

All he could do was nod and smile.

Ok, thank Ku-chyan for starting me up on this idea. Now, I'm debating something right now. Should I add another chapter here? You know, just one final chapter of them interacting?

And if you are interested, do you want a story with them as an actual couple? (elviscole213 made me think of it).

Please respond soon! I am misguided without your answers (and reviews)


	3. Chapter 3

"Thanks for…you know…letting me sit here

"Thanks for…you know…letting me sit here. I know you probably wanted to be alone but, there's nowhere else to sit and I doubt you want a total stranger talking about her depressing life for hours." She put her head in her hands in embarrassment.

"I'm rambling again, aren't I?" she said

"Yes but, it's ok. I tend to do that sometimes as well." He said with a smirk. Letting an afflictive silence pass between them, she decided to give casual conversation a chance.

"So you're Johnny Zacchara, right?" He nodded and let her continue. "I'm Sam McCall; I'm your girlfriend's brother's girlfriend. Well at this point I'm not sure what I am to him right now." She stopped again, mentally taking note of her rambling. "I hope that made sense to you." She put out her hand awkwardly, hoping he wouldn't avoid the handshake she offered. He surprisingly took her hand in the friendly gesture.

"To be correct, she's my ex-girlfriend. We broke up a couple of days ago." He said

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We had some irreconcilable differences with my life and her affection towards Logan Hayes." She saw his eyes cloud over at the thought of his memory. His word was enough to verify the newest town rumor; he really had broken up with Lulu.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, you're not alone." He shook those dreadful thoughts out of his head and paid attention to the woman sitting before him.

"I think Lucky may still love his ex-wife Liz. Maybe there's a Spencer code of conduct that says you're allowed to have 2 loves." Sam said with a sad smile. For the first time, it wasn't his sister's requests or mob related business that caught Johnny's attention. It was the current turmoil in Sam's life that made him wonder.

"And why would Lucky risk a relationship with a girl like you? You seem intelligent, beautiful, and it looks like you don't take shit from anybody. Am I right?" He said, head propped up by his arm.

"Yep, that sounds a whole lot like me." She said with a grin. "But I don't know, I tend to fall with the wrong people when it comes to relationships. I tend to invest so much into the relationship, I forget that there's a possibility of breaking up." He nodded in agreement with her. It sounded vaguely familiar.

"That's funny because, it reminds me of my relationship with Lulu. I put so much work and effort into it, I didn't think she'd break up with me."

"Yeah well, at least you have your family to turn to in times like these, right?" she said hopefully

"You mean my sister on the prowl? Or the insane excuse I have for a father?"

"Well, at least you can talk to your sister, I can't even say 'damn' or 'hell' near mine. You know how frustrating that is?" He could only chuckle lightly at her rant.

"Well you must have friends in this town that are willing to hear you."

"Actually," She said, stirring her hot chocolate, "I only have Maxie to talk to in this town. Everyone else regards me as…"

"…the bad guy?" He completed her sentence, which was slightly odd in her case.

"Wow, I never knew we had so much in common." Sam said cheerfully.

"Yeah, who would've thought it?" They both knew they were lying to themselves. That was the only reason they were talking to each other, because they knew they had something in common.

"Johnny?" He lifted his gaze towards her.

"I know this is going to sound so corny and weird but I have to ask."

"Go ahead."

"Would you, you know, want to be friends?" She could feel the blush rising to her face. How could she ask such a stupid question? What she didn't expect was for him to answer back.

"Of course Sam. I would be honored to be your friend."

Thanks so much for reading this story!!


End file.
